Glen Elg
CantFaketheFunk 71. Glen Elg Lol his name is a palindrome :D He has a DBZ scouter--they try to fool you but that's what it is. Also, he won the lottery. And then got murdered. Sucks to be him. But he named his virus MC Bomber and that is an awesome name. ---- Cloud and Squall 73rd: Glen Elg Appearances: 3-3 Favorite Quote: None The Creator of MC Bomber. A computer virus. I hate viruses. This guy belonged in jail really. But I can't really bring myself to hate him. He needed the money, because he was addicted to gambling. of course being a computer programmer, he should've been able to get more money easily. He got lucky winning the lottery. Or maybe unlucky, since Tigre killed him. As far as victims go, he wasn't too generic, even though we never actually met him. There's really just not much to say about the guy outside of that. I don't really feel sorry for him, but I don't really think he deserved it either. ---- DNEA 30. Glen Elg MC BOMBER 'nuff said. ---- Naye745 67. Glen Elg he's kind of high but he got a bit of backstory and MC BOMBER is a great name ---- Paratroopa1 61. Glen Elg Out of all the victims in the series, why do I like this guy? I'm not really sure. He seemed to have more character and more backstory than a lot of them though, oddly enough, and for some reason it just made him seem likeable. MC BOMBER is a totally awesome name. I made it my Guitar Hero III band name. ---- SSBM_Guy 58. Glen Elg http://www.court-records.net/mugshot/oka.png http://www.court-records.net/screenshot/TAT/WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.png Case(s): 3-3 Glen Elg is a pretty badass victim. I mean, he has a scouter. That's cool. Well, it's a HMD....but...yeah. Also, he gets into fights and got his eardrum destroyed. That's badass. Only a real man would do something like that. Also, he's a genius and created MC Bomber. Awesomeness. MC Bomber is awesome. And hell, Glen is probably the most screwed over victim ever. He scores lucky and wins the lottery...and that causes his death. That SUCKS. You die right when you finally get lucky after a string of bad luck. And at the best time, too. Or else Tigre would've destroyed him. But...Tigre ended up killing him. And hell, the way he died sucks, too. He just wanted to taste some coffee for his victory and BAM. Dead. Anyways, gamblers are cool. I'm sort of a gambler, too, so yeah. Glen is awesome. Probably one of the better victims. But DAMN. He got screwed over badly. ---- transience 61. Glen Elg - lol palindromes, for the longest time I thought his name was actually significant - MC BOMBER ---- WiggumFan267 55. Glen Elg Man, I just kind randomly liked this guy. It could be because MC Bomber is the best name ever. And his eyepiece thing is sooooo hardcore. And his name is kickass. And he got poisoned which is a mega-awesome way to die. ---- Leonhart4 84. Glen Elg The Good: I think Glen's one of the more interesting victims and one of the more developed ones for sure. He's got a cool design, too, with the HMD and the fact that he reminds me of Bret Hart, for some reason. I think it's the long, stringy black hair. The Best: He named his virus MC Bomber. That's an awesome name. It's also awesome that one of the unluckiest guys around scores a last-second piece of luck and wins the lottery. Though I guess that turned out to be bad luck for him, too, so... The Bad: Well, Glen basically brought his fate upon himself because he couldn't stop gambling. He took out a $100,000 loan just to use on gambling? Man, that's stupid. I mean, the guy's a genius apparently, but he sure does lack common sense. The Worst: I still don't know how to pronounce or even spell otogaryncolgical, and as a former English major, that's no good! Darn it, is this even a word? Category:Fictional characters